


match made in hell

by itsnotgayifthelightsareoff



Category: Half Life VR But The A.I. Is Self Aware
Genre: Cats, Cis Male Character, Coming Out, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, bunt, crackfic, garfield - Freeform, milk (not in the dirty way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff/pseuds/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff
Summary: this is tragic of love story of our time, to souls, it its it possable them to find love ?togather? this the ultamate storry for to finde the anser of the quesastion: cis peeple real????? & what a fuck is a cat??
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	match made in hell

**Author's Note:**

> made by 9 people

the day after killing Bubby Commer for crimes against crimes, Gordon Freeman(normal) was sleepy:) he had smoked gingerly: bunt(1) and ass. SUDDENLY, GAY PERSON BENREY MANIFESTO ! Homophobes yelled “MILK! drinkos youre dirty cows milk!”

Akneeway…. Funny-Benny™ ignored hombophopes😏(swag) AND godon feeman© LOOOKL at benny😳😏 in love with GORDOM!?!? NEVER! kitty <|(,’:”3) slip? but he kissa sweetly and poassionatly! WITH GOPRNOMD (not ina diery way) HE wishes pringles tasty :(potatoe sweaty sweated benrey. Sometimes,cring bald without hair.Benny cries “WHY ARE KISS?” Gordon spatted goo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!😳 “BECAUSE I LOVE YOUUUUE!!!!” his face become penisve “I have………… … cis……..L…………….”

benorey gasp! “Fuck yoiure CIS???????” cry and shid everywhere!!! It devastaeting him. O noooooooo! Those words drinkos his “MINDDDD FREAKED!!!!” -Chirs Angle

Benny had a secret! “nya” “👀”

Bennard sigheed dramatiqually and reacheded for his helmit, puling it of in one taylorswift moton and shakign hees head (sexy with glotter too!). He hat catted earbs! Whn he shoock his head, his hare (playdoh) made his hotted sweated cat catboy cat eers more visabled(woah!!!)!!!!!!!!!!! Have i mentoned he HES IT A ACAT?!?!? LIKE GARFLED? POG!! F[BREAST TWITCKH]UCKED UP POGGERS. GARFEED!?!? LIEK FUNNIE CATTT! JON ARBUCK AND SMALL CAT NAME OF “NORMAL”?PEE?? YOUR GONNA GO FART KID featureing dog “oaty”AMP(ee)?!?!? :dancefuckerdance: they never had a chance!!!

grodon gapped “wadda hell” Seething with unbriddles rage (can we get 10000000 likes) (from bernie sansers?) (please) teeth clench soso sweetly “wtf cant believe this”

catbou bebny kiissed gorbonp(cis) on the lipps :))))) (wide kiss) and cry catboy tears( anime). He shid LOUD and cis gordone watched helplessly.lust overtook nothing that day

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friends in the discorp who helpt me write this :) kissa u everywone


End file.
